


Totally Worth It

by MoveAlongNothingToSeeHere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Peter Hale, Peter Ships It, Peter isn't having it, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoveAlongNothingToSeeHere/pseuds/MoveAlongNothingToSeeHere
Summary: Peter just can't continue to watch his nephew pine for the Stilinkski boy, so he does something about it. Peter-style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 3/22/17 Some minor edits to fix a few things that bugged me.

Despite the looming presence of the Alpha Pack, Peter found himself fairly content since coming back from the dead (why did no one appreciate the cunning required to achieve such a feat?). With his triumphant return to the mortal plane, his sanity returned, Kate Argent dead, his nephew grudgingly accepting his presence, and a slowly coming together pack of bitten teenagers, things were pretty good in Peter's consideration. Only one thing - well, two if you counted the walking mountain of stupidity named Scott McCall, who Peter tried not think about more than necessary - made Peter regret fighting his way back into the world. That one thing being the ridiculous unresolved sexual tension between his nephew and Scott's human friend, Stiles.

Anyone with even the slightest hint of awareness could sense the attraction between the two. The scent of want and arousal wafting off the two of them nearly choked Peter whenever they occupied the same room. If it had just been lust, Peter would have put it out of his mind, but his nephew was actually pining for the boy. Pining! Brooding over his crush was completely unbefitting of Derek's role as head of the pack. Just Alpha up and ask the boy out already, Derek.

Witnessing Derek's manpain every time the human entered the vicinity was tedious and set the former Alpha's fangs on edge. Words were never Derek's strong suit, even before the fire. If Peter had to sit through another instance of Derek bumbling in his painful attempts to talk to the boy only to resort to growling instead, Peter was going to have to start slashing throats.

Not that Stiles fared any better. Cagey, loyal, ruthless in his defense of those he loved, and quite frankly fascinating, the human was also insecure and without a clue as to his own desirability. High school was a difficult, frequently shallow place where teens were often judged by peers who were not yet discerning of true beauty. Derek needed to lock that down before Stiles' classmates wised up. Peter shuddered to think of Derek's fury if someone were to on the boy.

Peter looked up from the book he pretended to read when Derek paused in the middle of his push-ups. The Alpha tilted his head toward the door, then went back to his exercise like nothing happened. A second later, Peter heard a recognizable heartbeat outside the door. Of course. Really, Derek? Shirtless push-ups when you know the boy is coming over? Peter sighed at the obviousness of it all.

The door slid open, allowing the teen to traipse into the loft like he owned it. "Derek, Scott says-" the boy stuttered to a stop at the sight of the Alpha working out clothed only in a tightest pair of jeans ever made. A familiar scent assaulted Peter's nose. "Uh-."

Derek rose to his feet, turning to face the teen. "What do you want, Stiles?"

Nope. No. Peter refused to sit through their weird mating dance again. He closed the book with a snap, the sound drawing Stiles' attention to him. Until that second, Peter doubted the human even noticed his presence.

"Nephew, I'll take my leave now." Peter considered himself too sophisticated to roll his eyes when Alpha merely grunted at him, but it was a near thing. The Beta rose from his chair and grabbed his coat, ready to make his escape when a sudden thought occurred to him. Oh, he was about to die.

"Stiles, a pleasure as always," he said smoothly as he walked toward the doorway where the boy stood. Peter had to walk past him in order to leave. If he timed it just right, he might have enough time to accomplish his goal before his imminent demise. He kept his movements casual, not wanting to give away the game before he had the chance to act.

"Um... what?" Stiles said, shuffling awkwardly under Peter's scrutiny.

Peter waited until the last second, when he'd normally brush past the boy and out the door. One hand wrapped around the Stiles' waist, and he pulled the startled boy to him. Peter found himself pleasantly surprised by the firm muscle plastered against him; the boy had obviously been sandbagging them, hiding a nice body under those layers.

Ignoring his prey's alarmed squeak, Peter dipped his head, capturing those adorable lips beneath his. Exquisite. The scent of confusion and panic hit the air as Stiles stiffened against him, arms flailing. Licking into his mouth, Peter figured he only had another second before - there it was.

An outraged roar shook the building and he was wrenched away from the boy by a wolfed out Alpha. Were the claws really necessary, Derek? The door is right there, you don't have to aim for the window. Damn it.

The saying is true - it's not the fall that gets you, it's the impact. Peter lay moaning on the ground as the indistinct sound of panicked babbling mingled with Derek's murmured reassurances reached his ears from above.

"I had a zombie tongue in my mouth!" he heard Stiles wail. "There is not enough mouthwash in the world."

Rude.

Peter stayed where he fell for a moment while his body healed itself. All told, he figured he was lucky to be alive. Maybe now his nephew would pull his head out of his ass and claim the boy.

Another scent soon hit his nose. Achievement unlocked.

Once his ribs knitted themselves back together, Peter pushed himself off the ground. Damn, he had to admit the boy tasted delicious, he thought, wiping his mouth. Too bad Stiles was both in love with Derek and too young for him.

Hmm. Maybe he should go visit the Sheriff. The man possessed the same fine genetics and a delectable scent of his own, but aged just the way Peter liked. Yes, Peter decided as he moved in the direction of the Stilinski house, it was definitely time to do some courting of his own.


End file.
